


Jim And Sin

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Sherlock didn’t realize he had a priest kink until Jim showed up wearing a priest outfit





	Jim And Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Andrew is The Sexy Priest on Fleabag and while I haven’t seen that show I have seen gifs and Andrew was indeed sexy as a priest.

Sherlock walked up to his flat. He had tried to solve another case, but it had been so easy that he thought the boredom would crush him. If he was honest with himself, he hadn’t had excitement in his life since Jim stopped The Game by killing himself. He would never admit it to anyone, but he missed Jim if only because he was the only one who could relieve the boredom.

The fact that sometimes he would get hard just thinking about Jim was besides the point. He was fascinated by Jim purely from an intellectual point of view and not because he found Jim attractive. Well, maybe just a little, not that it mattered, with Jim being dead and all. 

He opened the door to his flat and walked in. His eyes went wide when he took in the scene before him. Jim was sitting in his chair drinking a cup of tea, but what really surprised him was that Jim was wearing a priest’s outfit.

He was 99.5% certain that this Jim was not a hallucination, he hadn’t gotten high in days, and he had never imagined Jim as a priest.

Jim looked up from his tea and grinned. ‘Miss me?’

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Jim stood up and went over to Sherlock. ‘Oh, come now. No need to be like that. The Game is back on.’

Sherlock felt his cock harden, but Jim didn’t need to know that. It was partly because of The Game and partly because of Jim’s outfit. Black made Jim’s pale skin look like marble and the collar drew the eye to Jim’s Adam’s apple. 

‘Why are you dressed as a priest?’ Sherlock asked trying to ignore his hard-on.

‘Are you telling me that the great Sherlock Holmes is stumped. Let me alert the papers,’ Jim said he moved close to Sherlock.

He could smell Jim’s spicy scent and could almost feel Jim’s body heat. His cock twitched.

‘Does it turn you on? Seeing me as a priest or is it The Game?’ Jim leaned in close and whispered into Sherlock’s ear. His breath was hot against Sherlock’s skin.

For once in his life, he had no idea how to answer Jim question. 

‘I’ll take that as a yes on both counts. Do you want to see just how bad this priest can be?’

Sherlock nodded, his throat was too dry to speak. 

‘Kneel,’ Jim said.

Sherlock kneeled and his was eye level with Jim’s crotch. The fabric of his black trousers was pulled tight across his bulge.

Sherlock’s mouth watered and his stomach twisted. He had never preformed fellatio before, but he had studied sexual acts and knew the basics.

He moved close to Jim’s crotch and mouthed the bulge through the fabric.

‘Oh, fuck! Keep doing that!’ Jim exclaimed as his hips snapped forward.

Sherlock grinned as he continued to mouth Jim’s bulge.

After several moments, Sherlock decided to move things along. He unbuttoned and opened Jim’s trousers. Jim wasn’t wearing any pants and his hard cock was right in front of Sherlock’s face. His balls were covered with dark hair and Sherlock reached up and fondled them.

‘Oh yes!’ Jim exclaimed as his hand went down and he rested his hand on top of Sherlock head.

Sherlock let go of the balls and licked and sucked on them. Jim pulled on Sherlock’s hair and the slight pain made Sherlock even harder than he already was.

Sherlock let Jim’s balls fall from his mouth and moved up to Jim’s cock. It was long and thick and the tip was a deep red. He licked the tip and the taste of salty pre-come sat on his tongue.

He opened his mouth and sucked on the head. Jim was bubbling above him.

Sherlock moved his head forward and took a bit of the shaft into his mouth. He slowly moved his head back and forth, taking more and more of the shaft into his mouth each time until it filled his mouth.

‘Oh, fuck! I’m gonna...’ Jim exclaimed and it didn’t take a detective to figure out that Jim was about to come. 

Sherlock backed off the shaft until only the head was in his mouth and he sucked hard. 

Salty come filled his mouth, almost chocking him, but he was able to shallow it. After Jim had finished coming, Sherlock stood up and pulled Jim into a hard, fierce kiss.

After they broke the kiss, Jim rested his chin on Sherlock’s shoulder. ‘Damn. If I was a real priest that mouth would have made me sin.’

‘Thank you. Now what?’ He has limited experience when it came to personal relationships and no experience when it came to sexual relationships. 

Jim moved and took Sherlock’s hand. His skin was rough and warm.

‘I could use some sleep and judging by the bags under your eyes you could use some too,’ Jim said as he lead Sherlock to the bedroom.

He wanted to protest that he didn’t need sleep, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept more than a few hours.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Jim kissed Sherlock. Unlike the last kiss, this one was gentle and soft. Jim’s lips were soft and slick from lip balm and they tasted faintly of lemon.

Jim walked Sherlock backward and they only broke the kiss when Sherlock’s knees hit the side of the bed and Jim pushed him until he fell onto the bed with a bounce. 

He laid back and Jim joined him. Jim had taken off his trousers, but kept his shirt and priest collar on.

Jim moved onto the bed and Sherlock reached for him. He wrapped Jim in an embrace as Jim rested his head on Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock moves his hands under Jim’s shirt and rubbed his back. Jim reached down and popped the button of Sherlock’s trousers. Sherlock gasped as Jim’s hand wrapped around his hard cock. He had almost forgotten about his hard-on, but apparently Jim hadn’t.

After only a few strokes, Sherlock came as his entire body shuddered.

Jim got up and went to the bathroom. Sherlock heard the water running as he laid back and enjoyed the post-orgasm haze.

Jim came back with a damp cloth and cleaned Sherlock’s cock.

‘You didn’t have to do that,’ Sherlock said as Jim moved back onto the bed and rested his head on Sherlock’s chest.

‘I know, but I’m a good daddy.’

Sherlock laughed as he ran his fingers through Jim’s hair. He was going to blame it on the rush of post-orgasm hormones rushing through his body.

‘Of course. Although I would prefer Father Jim to daddy Jim.’

Jim laughed and his whole body shook. ‘You kinky bastard.’

They laid there in silence as Sherlock reveled in the warm weight of Jim’s body.

They both fell asleep with Sherlock’s fingers in Jim’s hair. 

‘Oh my God!’

Sherlock was startled out of a deep sleep by the sound of John yelling.

‘Um... I can explain...’ Sherlock stammered as he took in John’s wide eyes. He couldn’t really explain why he was in bed with his enemy.

Jim lifted his head and smirked.

‘I know you have an obsession with Moriarty, but for God’s sake did you have to shag a priest that looks a little like him?’

John’s eyes went even wider. ‘Oh damn. I’m sorry Father, I didn’t mean to take the Lord’s name in vain.’

‘You are absolved, my son,’ Jim said in a posh English accent.

‘I’ll be in the living room,’ John said as he turned and left.

‘Well, that went well,’ Jim said as he brushed his lips against Sherlock’s cheek.

‘I suppose shagging a priest is better than shagging my arch nemesis.’

‘Yeah, it’s kinkier too. Well, I gotta go. I’ll see you tonight. If you’re a good boy I might even wear Jim from IT’s pants. That was when we first met.’

Sherlock smiled. ‘I never thought you would be sentimental.’

Jim rolled him eyes. ‘Please. You’re the one who said we had something special.’

Jim got up and slipped into his trousers.

He came over to the bed and kissed Sherlock.

After Jim left, Sherlock just laid in bed and tried to decide what to tell John. He didn’t know if it was worse that he had shagged Moriarty or a priest, but he had the feeling that John wasn’t going to be happy with either one.

He got up and buttoned his trousers. It was time to talk to John. 

He couldn’t wait for Jim to come back so they could experiment with different sexual positions, he did like to experiment after all.


End file.
